List of The King of Braves GaoGaiGar protagonists
This is an index of protagonist characters and robots in the anime and manga series The King of Braves GaoGaiGar and The King of Braves GaoGaiGar FINAL. Gutsy Geoid Guard/Gutsy Galaxy Guard Guy Shishioh A brave man with tremendous courage and enthusiasm, and the strength to never give up for the sake of life—even at the possible cost of his own. Former astronaut and test pilot for the Space Development Corporation. In 2003, he had been in orbit testing an experimental space shuttle when an extraterrestrial object (later classified as EI-01) suddenly appeared in his flight path, smashing his shuttle out of the way. This left the shuttle disabled and Guy himself in a near-death state. The alien mechanical lion, Galeon, would then appear and deal a crushing blow to EI-01, sending it out of orbit to land on Earth. Thereafter, Galeon would find the critically wounded Guy and return him to the Space Development Corporation. Adapting Galeon's technologies, his father Leo Shishioh would create a cyborg body for his son (with a G-Stone-powered mechanical heart), saving his life and giving him superhuman strength. Cyborg Guy Though legally declared dead, Guy would join the Gutsy Geoid Guard and become the commander of its Mobile Unit. Serving alongside his old high school sweetheart Mikoto Utsugi, he would boldly stand against signs of the coming alien threat. This would bear fruit when the Zonder Robo EI-02 emerged from Garbage Island in 2005. GGG's grand counterattack prepared, he would perform Fusion with Galeon and Final Fusion with the GaoMachines to become the Super Mechanoid GaoGaiGar and destroy EI-02, beginning a long-running battle against the Zonder threat. While operating in the field, Cyborg Guy was equipped with "Ultimate Armor", derived from the ID Armor previously worn by the disbanded secret organization ID5. When in battle, he entered Equip mode, readying himself and placing a data-gathering lens over his right eye (the data being displayed with the shout of "Library"). On his left hand, he wore a GaoBrace that served to protect the G-Stone that provided him energy, as well as incorporating a signaling mechanism that utilized that power for calling Galeon with the "projection beam". The rear of the GaoBrace contained a sheath for Guy's Will Knife, a G-Stone-based bladed weapon with variable sharpness (determined through the will of the user; hence the name). In emergency situations, Guy could tap into the energy batteries (the orange canisters linked in series that fall on either side of Guy's face) to enter a golden-colored Hyper Mode—raising his fighting power to its absolute limit, though the effect could only last three minutes. Cyborg Guy had the additional ability to operate in the vacuum of space for limited periods of time. In this form, Guy often called himself "mankind's strongest Cyborg" (jinrui saikyō no Cyborg). Despite the bold claim, Guy's cyborg body is still somewhat less than invincible. In fact, until Mamoru's restorative powers came to light, it would take time for Guy to recover from battles, and successive uses of Hell and Heaven would send him to the emergency room. Evoluder Guy Following the battle with Zonuda (Mikoto Utsugi, transformed into a new type of Zonder) at the end of the television series, Guy's cybernetic body would be thoroughly "infected" through the Zonuda Matter Sublimation ability. With the aid of an unconscious Mamoru, Guy performed Purification for the first time, saving her and returning them both to human form. Guy's body, having absorbed the G-Stone previously on the GaoBrace, surpassed that of a normal human; "Evoluder Guy" was born. As an Evoluder, Guy retains much of his superhuman strength, in addition to the ability to interface directly with computers and other machinery (this method of manipulation enables Guy to pilot the Phantom Gao and GaoFighGar, both of which use "Evolual Ul-Tech power"). He also had the ability to enter a green-glowing state wherein he (like Latio) was able to fly and survive in space for an indefinite period of time. (Unlike Latio, it can be noted that Guy did not gain wings when in this form.) When operating in the field, he uses ID Armor with properties similar to that of the Ultimate Armor used as a Cyborg. Notably, Guy used his Evoluder abilities to pilot GaoFighGar even when the latter had been destroyed far beyond any hope of repair by Palparepa. This effect was accompanied by cables from GaoFighGar's cockpit wrapping around the injured Guy so that GaoFighGar continued to mirror his movements. When Evoluder Guy draws power for one of his Evoluder abilities, the distinctive "G" symbol appears on the back of his (left) hand. This occurs when he is GaoFar and GaoFighGar (on both hands) as well as GaiGar. In this form, Guy calls himself "the superhuman Evoluder" (chōjin Evoluder). Both the narrator and Palparepa refer to Guy (or Genesic GaoGaiGar) as the God of Destruction. Mamoru Amami (Latio) A light-hearted boy of alien origin, born with the name "Latio" on the Green Planet of the Tri-Star Solar System. When his father—the Green Planet's "Protector", Cain— discovered his natural ability to purify the out-of-control Zonder Metal which threatened to invade his world, he set to work duplicating the effect. The result of this work was the G-Stone, a power source he had hoped to utilize against the Zonders and the 31 Machine Primevals. However, even though the G-Stone was reverse engineered (and Mamoru himself genetically replicated) and mass-produced by the Red Planet, the Z-Master ultimately defeated their forces, and the rest of the Tri-Star Solar System was mechanized and dispersed. Cain's final creation Galeon was tasked with carrying his son, the last survivor, through the Galeorea Comet to the "Blue Planet"—Earth. Galeon landed on Earth in 1997 near the North Pole to deliver Latio to the married couple who would become his two foster parents—Isamu and Ai—who gave him the name Mamoru ("to protect") and raised him as their own son. As the child's memories were sealed in a pendant also left by Galeon (and stored away by his parents, not knowing its purpose), he was unaware of his origins or abilities as he grew. In 2005, Mamoru at age eight "sensed" a Zonder while on Garbage Island, his hair standing on end and glowing green while doing so. Thereafter, he encountered EI-02 with his classmates. When Guy destroyed it and retrieved its core with Hell and Heaven, he began to unthinkingly crush it. This caused Mamoru's latent abilities to awaken. He glowed green, grew wings of energy and flew over to the Zonder Core, performing Purification on it for the first time. The incantation Mamoru uses to purify is "Curatio! Teneritas, sectio, salus... coctura! (Healing! Tenderness, dissection, salvation... smelting!)". The Gutsy Geoid Guard, having seen this occur, began to look for "the boy with green hair." Shortly before EI-04 appeared, GGG managed to "capture" Mamoru for further study, not knowing whether he represented friend or foe. Once GGG grew to understand his nature, it would lead to him working with them on friendly terms, becoming a "special agent" (he does not have a rank, and specifically mentions it). In doing so, he began to leave his normal life and used his powers to help others, knowing that the Zonders would threaten them. Upon the 31 Machine Primevals' arrival on Earth, Mamoru learned that he was incapable of purifying a Primeval Core. When Kohtaroh Taiga visited his parents and retrieved the pendant that Galeon had given them, GGG attempted to access Galeon's databanks with Mamoru wearing the pendant in order to learn if it had any effect on him. This caused him to regain partial memory of his powers—enough to sense and purify the Primevals. In the climactic final battle against the 31 Primevals at Jupiter, Guy and Mamoru saw Cain through Galeon's program, which had been temporarily restored through intervention of "THE POWER." During this time, Cain restored all of Mamoru's memories of infanthood. When the 31 Primevals and Zonuda were defeated, Mamoru left Earth with Galeon to return to the former site of the Tri-Star Solar System, in order to use the large G-Crystal Cain had left there to restore Galeon's original program. There, they met the 11 Planetary Masters of Sol, whose purpose was to restore the Tri-Star Solar System. However, they took their orders to an extreme, and were using their regeneration machine to fix their home system by gathering dark matter from the current universe—destroying it in the process. Taking desperate action, Mamoru used their regeneration machine to create duplicates of himself and Galeon, and stole the machine's backbone circuit: the Pas-Q Machine. With it, he fled to Earth through the Galeorea Comet, leaving Galeon behind in the G-Crystal. Having fallen exhausted near Jupiter, Mamoru was encountered by Ikumi Kaidou and the J-Ark, whom he begged to take the Pas-Q Machine to GGG; they were interrupted by the Master of Sol Pia Decem, who began to launch an attack against the J-Ark to retrieve it. Kaidou took the Pas-Q Machine to Earth while Soldato J returned to the Tri-Star Solar System with Mamoru. There in the Tri-Star System, the J-Ark was captured and Soldato J imprisoned, leaving Mamoru with no choice but to retreat to the G-Crystal. In GaoGaiGar FINAL, GGG learned of what had occurred and followed Kaidou to the Tri-Star Solar System, where they faced the 11 Sol Masters. Mamoru also reappeared, rejoining GGG in the battle—where he fought against Pei La Cain, the Master of Sol made in the image of his father. Following the defeat of the 11 Masters of Sol, Mamoru and Kaidou were returned to Earth's solar system, where they live normal lives. In addition to the abilities of Purification and "Two Powers Into One" (the latter of which he used to destroy the Zonder Master Program at the end of the TV series), Mamoru has the ability to "adjust" damaged GS-Ride using machines and robots, restoring their powers and repairing damaged functionality. He has also "adjusted" Cyborg Guy so that the living part of him will accept the mechanical parts, removing any threat of rejection (this process normally takes a week - Mamoru reduced it to seconds). While glowing green, he is also shielded—preventing intrusion of surrounding forces—and can extend that shielding to others if he so desires. This shielding allows him (and others) to survive in space for an indeterminate period of time. Raised and otherwise acts as an average child, despite his powers. On occasion, he has his adopted father's tendency to exclaim "Wah-ha!" in delight. Is very serious about his responsibilities, however—almost to an adult level. Very much in love with classmate Hana Hatsuno (whom he refers to familiarly as "Hana-chan"), and apparently fairly good at the robot fighting toy game "Raji-Robo". Mamoru Amami is slated to be one of the main characters of the upcoming GaoGaiGar project, The King of Braves GaoGaiGar Project Z, where he appears to be one of the two "Head Divers" (term for a Neuronoid pilot in Betterman) controlling the Neuromechanoid Awakener GaiGoh. Mikoto Utsugi Guy's girlfriend and a GGG computer operator. Mikoto is responsible for launching the Gao Machines, activating the Final Fusion program and sending out equipment like the Dividing Driver. Mikoto is a crucial part of the activation process of the Goldion Hammer, doing the final "relieving" of its safety device. Mikoto's parents died when EI-01 hit Tokyo. After passing out in the aftermath, the Zonderian Pasder implanted into her the spore of a new Zonder type, which slowly developed in her unbeknownst to her and everyone throughout the series. Following the defeat of the Primevals, the spore awoke, turning her into the "new machine species", or Zonuda. She drained all of the power out of the 3G Space Base, before landing in Tokyo in a fragment of one of the base ships. As a core part of Zonuda, Mikoto was alert but unable to do anything. After being reduced to a core in a final battle with GaoGaiGar, Zonuda turned back into its human-sized robot form, with Mikoto still contained within. Guy managed to use Mamoru to purify her, however, transforming the two into Evoluders. Mikoto's Evoluder abilities are less clear than Guy's. She demonstrates that her nerve cells, at least, are capable of regeneration, and later shows high telepathic abilities (communicating with both Guy and Papillon Noir in spirit form numerous times throughout episode 8 of FINAL). Papillon at one point says that Mikoto became "an invincible life-form like the new machine species", which could be taken to mean that Mikoto is in fact incapable of being killed permanently, possessing a Zonuda-like regenerative ability. Koutaro Taiga Koutaro Taiga is the loud, proud, and quite energetic president of the Space Development Corporation and chief of the Gutsy Geoid (later Galaxy) Guard. It is Taiga's job to oversee GGG's mission, and to approve the use of necessary procedures (Final Fusion, Symmetrical Docking) as well as more crucial and untested equipment (Goldion Hammer, Goldion Crusher, Projectile X and so on). As Chief, his job is also to report to the GGG's overseeing body (the Japanese Diet, then later the U.N) and also request more budget allocations as well as argue GGG's case and purpose on occasion. While GGG was based in Japan, his approval essentially represented the Prime Minister's approval, and in space, it represented the approval of the U.N. Secretary General (according to the box containing the Gold Key). He is apparently married and has two daughters (though it is not mentioned in the series or FINAL), and enjoys playing golf when not on duty as President or Chief. As such, he is handy with a golf club (the "Titanium-Head Driver" and later the "Taiga Wood"). Leo Shishioh The former Chief Scientist of the Gutsy Geoid Guard, responsible for all of its G-Stone technologies. Also Guy's father, he appeared on the surface to be somewhat flippant about his son's involvement in GGG (though as a father, the only reason he let Guy fight was his request to do so). Although he was 70 years old, he did not act it, and regularly flew around the Main Order Room in "Jet-Roller" roller skates (which also provided him with the "Leo Lariat" attack, in which he sped toward a target—that is, his older brother Liger—and smashed his elbow into him). He was not beyond going into the field, either, and in Episode 15 piloted LinerGao through a manual Final Fusion sequence (and continued to ride it through GaoGaiGar's subsequent fight with EI-15). Leo met his final fate piloting the Assault Reconnaissance Cutter Murakumo, in Jupiter orbit during GGG's final battle with the 31 Machine Primevals; Murakumo was destroyed in the process and fell into Jupiter's gravity well, where the spirit of Leo himself was saved by (and became one with) "THE POWER" generated by the planet. There, he was also reunited with his wife Kizuna (who had herself met a similar fate). As GGG's final battle continued, Leo and Kizuna managed to release a vast amount of "THE POWER" from Jupiter, allowing the Strongest Brave Robot Corps to absorb it and destroy the remaining Primevals. During the opening of the seventh episode of GaoGaiGar FINAL, a photograph of Leo and Kizuna is seen, with Jupiter in its background; this alludes to the viewer that Leo remains "alive"—albeit in spirit form—within Jupiter. Swan White The American GGG operator with a southern accent (in the original version, Swan does speak Japanese, but in more "amateur" and awkward manner than the Japanese spoken by the other characters). Generally serves as Dr. Leo Shishio's assistant. Speaks several languages and has some skill in martial arts. Sister of Stallion White. Transferred to GGG America between the series and FINAL, but quickly returns to GGG. In the last episode of FINAL, it is revealed that her red pendant is "The Key to Victory" (literally - it activates a plate lock that, when combined with Taiga's pendant key and plate lock, forms the characters for Victory and unseals the Goldion Crusher). Geki Hyuuma 3G's operations advisor. The walking epitome of the word "Macho", he sports a green mohawk and tanned muscles, as well as a distinct lack of shirt sleeves. Has a tendency to regularly break tranceivers under any level of duress, so he apparently just carries several in his vest. Has no qualms about going to the field or fighting the enemy on foot. His personality was used as the basis for Goldymarg's super-AI. Kosuke Entouji The GGG Intelligence division operator. In charge of, among other things, maintaining GGG Baytower Base's computer network (apparently originally programed by his father). Volfogg, as part of GGG Intelligence, reports to him rather than to Mikoto. Is shown to have a deep connection to Volfogg (to the point of crying during the Contra Fall incident over his apparent death) and is not above sending a GGG Area on a kamikaze run to his aid. In the intermission between the original series and GaoGaiGar Final, he meets, and starts a relationship with, Papillon Noir. Kazuo Ushiyama Tohru Nozaki Minoru Inobuzaki A man that was jealous because Kosuke Entouji got the job at GGG. He was turned into EI-15. Later, after the Tokyo Invasion works for the GGG Orbital Base. Akiko Hirata Noriyuki Yaginuma An older man, assigned as chief at the GGG Orbit Base while Taiga was serving solely as president of SDC (at the very beginning of FINAL). His personality is almost totally the opposite of Taiga's - he never seems to get excited, and moves slowly and reservedly. However, he still trusts in the staff, and therefore tends to end up in similar courses of action anyway. Ryōsuke Takanohashi One of the world's top ten scientists and apparent winner of the Nobel Prize. First introduced in the audio drama "Strongest Brave Beauty Corps" as a professor and director of the Gotenyama Science Center, where GGG entrusts him with a mysterious monolith they had discovered on the Moon. Prior to the events of FINAL—when Raiga Shishioh is transferred back to GGG Space Center in America with Swan and Stallion White—Takanohashi is named as GGG's new Chief Scientist, replacing Leo Shishioh and taking his and Raiga's place in the Orbit Base's Main Order Room. Apparently owns a Boxer dog, whom he takes for frequent walks. He is named for and designed after GaoGaiGar 's producer at Sunrise, Ryosuke Takahashi. HyoRyu GGG Super-AI Vehicle Machine, model number GBR-2. His vehicle form is a mobile crane, and he attacks with a rifle and a freezing ray, and a Chest Thriller that blows our freezing winds (which he often uses to put out flames). After the initial Primeval attack, HyoRyu is retrofitted with the ability to fire Ul-Tech beams in place of cold from his rifle and gun if he wishes. When first charged with "THE POWER", HyoRyu fires bolts of the mysterious energy from his weapons. His name means (as Mic noted) "Ice Dragon". Has a calm, collected, calculating (all compared to EnRyu) personality. EnRyu GGG Super-AI Vehicle Machine, model number GBR-3. His vehicle form is a fire truck, and he attacks with a handgun and an infrequently-used chest-mounted flamethrower, the "Chest Warmer." EnRyu also carries a Mirror Coating-equipped shield on his left arm, which is capable of returning attacks if it can fully absorb them. After the initial Primeval attack, EnRyu is retrofitted with the ability to fire Ul-Tech beams in place of heat from his handgun. When first charged with "THE POWER", EnRyu instead fires bolts of the mysterious energy from his handgun. There is a running gag focusing on EnRyu's inability to land correctly after aerial deployment - although he actually lands properly in vehicle mode once and later as the pilot of Liner Gao, suggesting it is his construction (or the weight of his Mirror Shield) that throws him off. He eventually gets used to it, and in FINAL he manages to save a falling elevator car while crashing. His name means "Fire Dragon". Has a hot, headstrong, brash personality. Even though they are twins with the same AI and the same training, the brothers have opposing personalities and sometimes argue. HyoRyu suggests in a passing remark at one point that EnRyu's hotness is a result of his overloading heater (to which EnRyu retorts that HyoRyu's cooling systems have cooled his heart as well). ChoRyuJin The Symmetrical-Docked form of HyoRyu and EnRyu, formed when their "SympaRate", a measure of their synchronization and unity of purpose, reaches 100%. ChoRyuJin is a defensive specialist with his Mirror-Coating Chestplate (which he uses at the risk of his life) and ability to use the Eraser Head tool. He also possesses HyoRyu and EnRyu's Gun, Rifle, and Tonfa attacks, usually used in "Double" form firing from both sides at once. He can also fire both guns and both rifles at once for a full-burst-style attack. After the initial Primeval attack, ChoRyuJin is retrofitted with the ability to fire Ul-Tech beams in place of heat or cold, which appear similar to most beam weapons in anime. In technical specifications (and finally shown in FINAL), he also has the desperate final attack "Super Nova" - in which HyoRyu and EnRyu turn their respective dials to "Infinite" and simultaneously blast the enemy with their Chest attacks. Due to the placement of the chest plates on ChoRyuJin, he could not in fact use this attack while Symmetrical-Docked. Volfogg GGG Intelligence Division Super-AI robot, model number GBR-4. Volfogg is a stealth-oriented robot whose human form is patterned on a ninja. His primary mission, from episode 9 or so, is to protect Special Agent Mamoru Amami. His construction date is unknown. He rides in the Multi-Dimensional Intelligence Submarine and Division III Susanoh, in which he appears to act as the Captain. He can combine with the non-intelligent vehicle robots GunDober and GunGlue to become Big Volfogg, a much stronger and better-defended combat model with long-range attacks. Volfogg's vehicle form is a police car. Volfogg can cloak himself and disappear from view (a function of his built-in Mirror Coating ability). His "Melting Siren" is based on Galeon's roar, and has the ability to disrupt Zondar protective fields. Offensively, Volfogg has an oversized Mirror Coat shuriken ("Silver Cross"), which can be broken down into twin Mirror Coat throwing blades ("Silver Moon"). Big Volfogg has additional weapons from both GunDober ("4000 Magnum", a four-barrel machine gun) and GunGlue ("Murasame Sword", the rotating helicopter blades used as a melee weapon). Volfogg is the only one of the Robo Corps whose entire transformation sequence was redone for GaoGaiGar FINAL - the rest use a mixture of stock footage from the original series with at least one new piece, resulting in noticeable color differences. Due to the addition of Volfogg's Mirror Coating to his Sanmi-Ittai (lit. unity of three) sequence and the alteration of the head designs of the GunMachines, all of the sequence is remastered and heavily altered. Goldymarg GGG Super-AI Multi-Robo, model number GMX-GH101. Constructed specifically to carry the Goldion Hammer and transform into a form, the Marg Hand, that allows GaoGaiGar to use it properly and without damage, Goldymarg is the largest of the Vehicle Machines, being the size of the Symmetrical-Docked units in his normal mode. He also has a Vehicle Mode called GoldyTank, which has a powerful Fusion Beam Cannon called Marg Cannon (in the Goldion Hammer's handle), and is capable of incredible feats, such as driving up the side of a building. In all modes, he is extremely tough and strong. His AI is patterned on Geki Hyuuma, giving him a hotheaded personality; he and Hyuuma bicker frequently, often on the subject of Goldymarg's duties. Destroyed in Osaka during combat with Repli-Star GaoGaiGar, when Repli-Mamoru used Hell and Heaven against the Goldion Hammer. Goldymarg's Super-AI (along with a copy of the Goldion Hammer) was later embedded into the Gravity Shockwave Generating Division Tool "Goldion Crusher", which he was originally meant to simply combine with. Goldymarg was destroyed again by the backlash of using the Crusher to destroy Pisa Sol. GenRyuJin Result of Symmetrical Docking between HyoRyu and RaiRyu when their SympaRate exceeded 200%. This level was made possible when one or both of the robots were charged by "THE POWER", a mysterious energy taken from the planet Jupiter. His abilities include "Aurora Illusion" (which makes illusory ice copies as decoys) and "Thunder Blizzard" (which functions like Xiang Tou Long). When GenRyuJin uses "Thunder Blizzard" in tandem with GouRyuJin's "Burning Hurricane", the result is called "Maximum Tou Long". GouRyuJin Result of Symmetrical Docking between EnRyu and FuuRyu when their SympaRate exceeded 200%. This level was made possible when one or both of the robots were charged by "THE POWER", a mysterious energy taken from the planet Jupiter. His main attack is "Burning Hurricane" (which works like Xiang Tou Long). When GouRyuJin uses "Burning Hurricane" in tandem with GenRyuJin's "Thunder Blizzard", the result is called "Maximum Tou Long". Piggy A (relatively) small robot with a fundamental AI, built for serving "Robo Juice" to various members of the Strongest Brave Robot Corps. Its styling is feminine, like a maid or a waitress. Does not speak often, and in machine sounds when she does. She can be understood by the robots, and her AI is apparently developed enough to carry on a conversation. (This is extrapolated from her reply when Mic 13 first introduced himself to her. He flushed and blew steam in reaction, causing question as to just what she said.) Appears to have a relationship of some sort with Volfogg - in addition to appearing with him in several scenes, she is seen holding his hand in their last scene in GaoGaiGar FINAL. Space Development Corporation Isamu Amami Mamoru's (adoptive) father. Rather excitable. Often seen in the living room on the couch typing on a laptop. Sakura Isogai Kohtaroh Taiga's assistant and secretary (in his capacity as president of the Space Development Corporation). She is secretly in love with Taiga—though as he is a married man, she would never directly admit it to him. Civilians Hana Hatsuno Childhood friend of Mamoru Amami, and closet love interest. Remains unaware of Mamoru's involvement in the events surrounding the Zonder invasion until Intestine Primeval captures her and several of the other children onboard the ship that the Primeval had used as robo material. At this point she sees Mamoru in his Latio form on their return to StealthGao II - Mamoru is unaware of this, and it is not until near the last battle with the Z-Master that she reveals this information to him. Was under the impression that the real Mamoru was replaced by an alien - is relieved to know that Mamoru is the same one she has known all along, and becomes a steadfast supporter of Mamoru in the events to come. The other children soon thereafter declare that Mamoru and Hana should get married. She later reveals Mamoru's identity to the other children during the battle with the New Machine Species. In the epilogue, Hana comes to say goodbye to Mamoru wearing a wedding dress - the two share a kiss before Mamoru leaves with Galeon. In FINAL, Hana is the one with whom the introduction begins, taking a litter of her dog's puppies on a walk when she finds the wounded Ikumi Kaidou (Arma) engaged in combat with Repli-Mamoru. After the battle concludes (leading to the destruction of a harbor but leaving Hana and her dogs unscathed), Hana takes the unconscious Kaidou back to her home and questions him as to Mamoru's actions and whereabouts. As the actions in the Trinary Solar System continue, Hana is often looked in upon to show the degradation of the situation on Earth. Despite the destruction being wrought upon the Earth, Hana remains determined that she will see Mamoru again. In the finale, she gets her wish, and is seen standing side-by-side with Mamoru and Kaidou before the memorial erected in honor of the GGG members who went missing in the crisis. She is also one of the singers for the first verse of Someday in the Sea of Stars: Character Version, which plays during said finale. For much of the television series, Hana has an unfortunate tendency to be knocked unconscious. She almost compulsively repeats the phrase "I'm not scared" in times of mental stress - this was first taught to her by Mamoru as a coping mechanism. Ai Amami Mamoru's adoptive mother. Reiko Komori A somewhat stuck-up girl in Mamoru's class. Displays superhuman strength (for her size) on occasion; namely, she can pull her friends up to her level when they are dangling below her. For much of the television series, has an unfortunate tendency to be knocked unconscious. Sueo "Ushi" Ushiyama The youngest brother of GGG's Kazuo, a member of Mamoru's class. Knowledgeable about military machines. Looks up to his eldest brother, as he's aware that he's a member of GGG; aspires to be like him when he grows up and boasts about his exploits often to his fellow classmates, making no attempt to keep them a secret. His name, Sueo, literally means "last-born." For much of the television series, has an unfortunate tendency to be knocked unconscious. Sunou Takayasu A member of Mamoru's class. On the nerdy side, and relatively well-off. Enjoys impressing others with his ownership and knowledge of technical gadgets, but is usually one-upped by Reiko Komori soon afterwards. For much of the television series, has an unfortunate tendency to be knocked unconscious. Ayame Cousin of Hana Hatsuno. An otaku specializing in knowledge of military hardware, pro wrestling and motorcycles, among other subjects. As revealed in the audiodrama "Strongest Brave Beauty Corps", Ayame learned this information to gain the attentions of her crush, a high school alumnus who ended up falling in love with a ladylike woman instead. She is the owner of Ayame's PHS (also known as the "Ayame Eye"). It is unknown as to whether her last name is actually "Hatsuno." Kaidou's foster mother (unnamed) Often seen on the beach or harbour looking up at the sky. Aware that Kaidou is of alien origin, she was for a time used by Intestine Primeval as a host, who took this form for the specific purpose of psychological warfare against Kaidou. Remained hospitalized during the events of FINAL, and is seen being embraced by Kaidou during the epilogue. Kizuna Shishioh Mother of Guy Shishioh and wife of Leo. One of the astronauts on board the manned Jupiros-5 mission to Jupiter. Though she and her fellow astronauts were thought to be killed in the expedition, her spirit was saved by "THE POWER" emanating from Jupiter, where she is currently held in suspension between life and death. In order to make an attempt to communicate with her son, she projected images of the "Three Sisters" onto his cybernetic eyes. However, these "sisters" could only appear to Cyborg Guy when he was in space. Yosef Hana's Dog. A large breed, usually seen literally dragging Hana along on walks. Although Yosef has a male name, the dog is possibly female, as Hana is seen caring for a litter of puppies in the first episode of GaoGaiGar FINAL. Teacher of Mamoru's class (unnamed) A young woman, easily flustered. Tamayo Tezato One of Reiko's friends/hangers-on. Wakaba Suzuki One of Reiko's friends/hangers-on. Tsugio and Mitsuo Ushiyama The elder brothers of Sueo and younger brothers of Kazuo. Tsugio is the second-born, Mitsuo the third-born. (As with their siblings, their names are literal translations of the order in which they were born; Keep in mind that this is not a naming scheme exclusive to this work. In Japan, this type of naming scheme for children is not uncommon.) Tsugio is also a good friend and classmate of Keita Aono from Betterman, as seen throughout the series and Ayame's middle school senior. Like their younger brother, they admire their older brother Kazuo. Alouette A young girl, altered to genius-level intelligence by BioNet. She programmed the "Program Drive" section of GaoFighGar's Final Fusion sequence. Alouette eventually suffered amnesia, allowing her to live a normal life but making reconstructing GaoFighGar for Mamoru Amami's use impossible - as a result, the Super Neuromechanoid GaoGaiGo was made to replace it. Sumire Kazamatsuri High school friend of Mikoto Utsugi. Appears in the PlayStation videogame The King of Braves GaoGaiGar: Blockaded Numbers, and very briefly near the end of GaoGaiGar FINAL. NASA/GGG American Space Center Liger Shishioh Leo's Elder brother, Guy's Uncle and father of Renais-Kardif Shishio. Inventor of the Dimension Pliers, as well as the Solitary Wave Riser "Disc X", which was inspired by the being Nebula from Betterman. He is also the one who upgraded and altered Renais's cyborg components using a portable GS-Generator, saving her life (at the cost of needing a cooling coat to go out among normal people). Unlike his brother, Liger dresses in a ridiculously gaudy outfit, including a yellow jumpsuit, green cape and stylized sunglasses. He rides a rocket-propelled skateboard (the counterpart to Leo's rocket skates) and displays another rocket hidden in his right glove during a comical battle with Leo. After Leo's death, Liger becomes the chief science officer of the Gutsy Galaxy Guard. Stallion White Swan's brother. Mic Sounders 13th's Boom Robo Mode AI is based on his personality. Seen on an episode after the Tokyo Invasion on the BariBarien playing an electric guitar. Gave his sister Swan the pendant which becomes the key to victory. Dimension Pliers A trio of simple-AI robots designed by NASA for use with GaoGaiGar. Individually, the Pliers seem to possess no real abilities, but together they take the form of either a long-handled pair of pliers or a two-handed version that connects over each of GaoGaiGar's arms. The Pliers are able to erase dimensional spaces, which takes the appearance of literally grabbing the space in question with the Pliers and throwing it away. One of the Pliers appears to have a somewhat clumsy AI, and acts as comic relief by falling over, etc., on route to GaoGaiGar. The Pliers communicate in bleeps, and have little more than basic Three Laws programming installed (though they are seen waving GGG off in episode 3 of FINAL). The three Pliers were later mass-produced as part of the Carpenters. Mic Sounders the 13th NASA-built Super-AI robot, model number XCR-13 ("XCR" standing for "E'x'perimental '''C'osmo R'obo"). Mic Sounders the 13th typically appears as a small red and blue robot riding around in an almost cartoonish yellow flying vehicle (Baribarien).When he was first introduced in the series, he escaped his containment unit and appeared to Mamoru during a Radi-robo(radio-controlled robot) competition. However, he can perform 'SYSTEM CHANGE' and take on his full form: a tall, blue and red mecha seemingly designed after a rock-and-roll singer.In the beginning, the only reason he was able to system change was because Swan was in danger. The yellow vehicle he rides in transforms into a mobile stage (Studio 7), and produces various gear for him, including a flying V keytar (GiraGiran VV, "double-vee") and a series of microphones (DokaDokan V). Mic Sounders's abilities are based on sound from the various Discs stored in his Studio 7 (though Mic uses Disc M without the disc in FINAL). *'''Disc M: Using hypersonic frequency manipulation, shuts down specific mechanical processes of an enemy. In FINAL, Mic uses a riff of Disc M to knock Liger Shishio, Swan White and Stallion White unconscious. He later uses the suspension wires of Tower Bridge to play Disc M and shatter Percurio's Loud G-Stone. The song associated with Disc M is titled Power of Desire. *'Disc P': Restores and increases the power of GS-Ride robots. The least-used of the Discs. It was first used after the Tokyo Invasion with the song:Power of Desire. The song associated with Disc P is titled Strongest Brave Robo Corps, the collective image song for the Mobile Unit. *'Disc X': Direct annihilation, using a Solitary Wave Riser. This Disc was inspired by Liger Shishio's observations of the being Nebula from Betterman. Requires previous information on the target's atomic structure to precisely create the exact frequency that will destroy it. At times, the entire Mic Sounders Force uses Disc X simultaneously in a circular formation - the result takes the form of a huge blast of dark blue energy that destroys whatever it comes in contact with. This form of Disc X is only used in space. Disc X is the only Disc to have no vocals - it takes the form of dramatic organ music mixed with heavy guitar. *'Disc F': Requires two Sounders working in concert to simultaneously duplicate the effects of Disc X and the Molecular Planar into a singular, super-destructive force. In FINAL, Mic plays it solo and is able to duplicate a Goldion Hammer effect with it, accompanied by a golden image of GaoFighGar that bull rushes the Soul Master Percurio and explodes. Disc F has two vocalists, and is titled Let's Final Fusion, GaoFighGar's image song. Mic Sounders 1st-12th (Mic Force) NASA-built Super-AI robots, model numbers XCR-1 through XCR-12. Their only cosmetic difference is that many areas that are red on the 13th (CosmoRobo Mode: Head, Feet, and Hands, BoomRobo Mode: Hips, Forearms, and miniature Back Arms) are the same light blue as the rest of the body on the first twelve. The Mic Sounders Force, while occasionally quite powerful, is often less effective than the 13th acting alone. The 1st through 12th also have a tendency to be destroyed in any serious combat with surprising regularity. All twelve perish at Jupiter in the battle with the Z-Master. Carpenters Hundreds of fundamentally simple Super-AI robots, constructed by NASA and partially based on the design of the original Dimension Pliers. Stationed within Division II: Kanayago. Capable of rebuilding or disassembling mechanical or inorganic objects at a very rapid pace. They are incapable of allowing humans to come to harm, as they obey Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics. Six types of Carpenters are known to exist. The first three types are cosmetically (but perhaps not internally) identical to the three Pliers robots; the latter three are new designs, called Welding Worker (or Gensan), Flying Adhesive, and Senju-Kannon. Chinese Scientific Aeronautics Division Yán Lóng-Lǐ Yán Měi-Líng FuRyu GGG Super-AI Vehicle Machine, model number GBR-6. FuRyu's vehicle form is a cement mixer; In humanoid form, the mixing drum is back-mounted, but can be angled up over the shoulders. He attacks with Fēng Dào Dàn (風道彈) missiles and wind blasts fired from the mixer. Capable of flying with the mixer Jao Dan Ji (攪拌槽). When in Symmetrical Docking form, the mixing drum takes the place of the forearm used by the other three Ryu brothers. Carries a powerful (self-destruct?) bomb in the compartment in his leg that, in the other Ryu brothers, would house the "hand part" - though it is not revealed until FINAL. FuRyu uses his chest dial far more often than any of the others (with RaiRyu a close second) - each level of power appears to have a totally different effect. Has a similar personality to HyoRyu, and is considered the older brother. RaiRyu GGG Super-AI Vehicle Machine, model number GBR-7. RaiRyu's vehicle form is a dumptruck, and he attacks with lightning. In robot form, he uses the dumptruck's scoop as a shield. RaiRyu can also use the scoop as a hoverboard for flight. Unfortunately, he has the same unfortunate habit as EnRyu does: the inability to land correctly after aerial deployment. Unlike EnRyu, RaiRyu does not overcome this difficulty. Has a similar personality to EnRyu, and is considered the younger brother. GekiRyuJin The Symmetrical-Docked form of FuRyu and RaiRyu. More offensive in nature than ChoRyuJin. Its trademark attack is "Shuāng Tóu Lóng" (雙頭龍 Two-Headed Dragon), which fires two mobile beams of energy in the shape of dragons. This attack is powerful enough to penetrate Zonder defense fields with nearly no effort, but gentle enough to retrieve Zonder cores without damaging them. Can also use FuRyu's powerful self-destruct bomb as an attack, as in FINAL. The only member of the Mobile Unit whose desperation attack (namely, the bomb) is usable in Symmetrical-Docked form, and the only one to remain Symmetrical-Docked during his last scene in FINAL. Considered the "younger brother" to ChoRyuJin, and is overall closer to RaiRyu than FuRyu in personality. United Nations Rose Approval Stern, aged Secretary General of the United Nations. First appeared in the PlayStation video game The King of Braves GaoGaiGar: Blockaded Numbers, and later in GaoGaiGar FINAL. She seems to have a long-standing relationship with Kohtaroh Taiga and Geki Hyuuma, possibly going back to when the men were children (she thinks of them as "Kohtaroh-Bouya" and "Geki-Bouzu", distinctly childish modes of referral), and goes out of her way to protect their and GGG's actions if necessary. Her direct authorization is required to use GaoGaiGar's NASA-developed Grand Pressure tool. Following the formation of the Gutsy Galaxy Guard, her approval is technically also required for use of the Goldion Hammer (and Goldion Crusher) before they are deployed, though the keys given to Taiga (and later, Noriyuki Yaginuma and Swan White) represent her approval by proxy to the GGG personnel in the field. Green Planet Galeon A gigantic, sentient mechanical lion, created by "the Green Planet's Protector", Cain, and powered by the G-Stone derived from the powers of his then-infant son, Latio. He was originally built by Cain as an "anti-program", a check-and-balance against the 11 Planetary Masters of Sol, though Cain would never get the opportunity to use it himself once the Z-Master began to expand its influence outward from the Purple Planet. Prior to the Green Planet's mechanization, Cain managed to send Galeon out with new programming: to take Cain's infant son to Earth, to protect him, and to ensure the destruction of the Z-Master. Galeon arrived on Earth in 1998, leaving Latio with foster parents Ai and Isamu Amami during their trip to the North Pole, vanishing as quickly as he arrived. He would not appear again until EI-01's arrival in Earth orbit in 2003, where he would break through EI-01's Barrier System and strike a crippling blow to it, though not destroying it completely. Shortly afterward, he would find and retrieve the dying astronaut Guy Shishioh—him and his shuttle a victim of EI-01's sudden appearance in orbit—and return him to the Space Development Corporation in Japan, thereafter placing himself in a dormant state until he was needed again. During this time, Galeon's technology was analyzed by the Japanese government, and the Gutsy Geoid Guard was founded for the purpose of implementing Galeon's technology against any future alien attack. Galeon would awaken again in 2005 following the emergence of EI-02. Galeon is powered by the first GS-Ride system known to humankind, and possesses one of the first known Super-AI systems, granting him self-awareness (though he can only communicate through lion-like roars). A panel behind his head conceals a G-Stone-activated holographic information device containing much of the collected technology and knowledge of the Green Planet, including (but not limited to) G-Stone and GS-Ride manufacture and the scope of the Zonder threat. This data is adapted and put to good use by GGG in completing their own GaoMachines and Super-AI robots. The information device also contains a partial, damaged personality imprint of Cain, whose purpose was to restore Latio's memories of infanthood; it was only partially successful until Galeon's program was temporarily restored through use of "THE POWER". A humanoid entity with the ability to use G-Stone energy (such as Cain, Latio, Cyborg Guy or Evoluder Guy) can perform "Fusion" with Galeon, synchronizing their G-Stone energy with his to form the humanoid-shaped mechanoid GaiGar. In this mode, the humanoid gains control of Galeon's body, though Galeon himself is still active as the "head" and is capable of communicating. While alone, Galeon is outfitted with a pair of thrusters on either side of his midriff that allow for long-distance atmospheric and orbital flight. He can also employ a special subsonic roar (as first used against EI-01) to temporarily nullify Zonderian Barrier Systems. The Melting Siren used by the GGG combined Super-AI robot Big Volfogg would later be based on this same ability. Following the defeat of the Z-Master, Latio (known on Earth as Mamoru Amami) returned to the gigantic G-Crystal located at the former site of the Tri-Star Solar System in order to fully restore Galeon's original program. He eventually succeeded in doing so in time for Evoluder Guy to use Galeon's true form against the 11 Planetary Masters of Sol. This original version of Galeon is capable of releasing the full power of the "Genesic Aura", which neutralizes the powers of the Loud G-Stone in its wake. Cain The father of Latio (Mamoru) and presumed leader of the Green Planet. Cain constructed the G-Stones and transcribed a portion of his awareness into his creation, the mechanoid lion Galeon, and sent his son to the Blue Planet (Earth) to avoid mechanization by the 31 Primevals. He originally intended for himself to conduct Fusion with Galeon, but was forced by circumstances to instead become embedded in its Super-AI. This AI was copied at least once - the resulting backup was stored in the G-Crystal in the event of damage to Galeon. Cain's personality fragment, designed to restore Mamoru's memories of childhood, was damaged during Galeon's descent to Earth, and would not be repaired permanently until Galeon returned to the G-Crystal. Before that, it was temporarily restored by GaoGaiGar's immersion in "THE POWER". Cain, as one of the Green Planet, possessed flight and numerous abilities, including "Two Powers into One". However, unlike Mamoru, he does not appear to have been able to detect or purify Zonders. Cain's wife (unnamed) A mysterious woman with long (blond?) hair who appears numerous times in the final three episodes of FINAL, in addition to one speaking line in Episode 5. Only shown in a frequently-repeated image with Cain, soothing a baby Latio (Mamoru Amami). Appears to also be the Super-AI for the G-Crystal, due to the nature of her speaking lines. In particular, the one in Episode 5 is (unknown to the viewer) a progress report on the restoration of Genesic Galeon, and the one in Episode 6 is clearly shown to be coming from the Genesic Drive crystal that Mikoto smashes her hand into. Mentions that destruction is the start for a new hope from zero, the challenge that infinite possibility brings. Likely would have served a similar role to Mikoto had Cain been the one to pilot Galeon as he originally intended. Age, identity, history unknown. Cain's wife has a deep connection to Mikoto for reasons as of yet unexplained. In addition to the fact that Mikoto seems to be the only one who can hear her words, Mikoto's last scene shows Cain's wife fading in place of her for the last few frames. Whether this will be elaborated on further in future GaoGaiGar works is unknown. Red Planet Ikumi Kaidou (Arma) The last survivor of the Arma units built to support the Soldato Division. As with all other Arma, Kaidou is a genetically altered clone of Latio (Mamoru Amami) possessing enhanced telekinetic powers. The Armas were meant to serve the same role for the Soldato Division as Mamoru serves for GaoGaiGar - that is, the purification of Zonder Cores and eventually the destruction of the complete Z-Master program. After the Red Planet was mechanized, the baby Arma was taken to Earth on the J-Ark, where he was later adopted by an elderly woman only referred to as "Mother" (actual name unknown). Ikumi Kaidou was thus raised as a normal human on Earth, only revealing his telekinetic powers to the viewers when he engaged in ranged combat with the Machine King Pizza. Due to the method in which Kaidou did so, nothing strange was noticed by the rest of the cast at this time. When EI-01 absorbed much of Tokyo in a bid to destroy GGG and Zonderize Earth, Kaidou was blown out of a window of the exploding Tokyo Tower. He did this in order to fake his own death so that he could go to Purify Pizza and Pinchernone (reverting them to being Soldato J-002 and Tomoro 0117, respectively). At this point, Arma began the fight against the 31 Primevals, assisting Soldato J as necessary. He remained on the exploding King J-Der, having fulfilled his duty as a Warrior of Abel, without knowing that the influx of "THE POWER" would result in their being blown far outside of the known universe. From their unique perspective, Arma and J determined that the universe was shrinking as a result of the actions of the 11 Soul Masters. Returning to the solar system, Arma assisted Mamoru Amami in escaping the clutches of the Soul Masters, and traveled to Earth in order to stop Repli-Mamoru from reclaiming the Pas-Q Machine. This resulted in a telekinetic battle which led to Arma's defeat - he was subsequently rescued and cared for by Hana Hatsuno. Upon returning to consciousness, Arma went to GGG just in time to stop Repli-Mamoru from betraying Guy Shishio. Arma then assisted GGG in their efforts to reach the Trinary Solar System, accompanying them through the Galloreia Comet. On Repli-Earth, Arma was captured by the 11 Soul Masters and placed in the computer core of Pia Decem Pit - in the second battle with King J-Der, this connection was reconfigured such that damage to Pia Decem's Generating Armor was instead inflicted on Arma. Arma escaped this imprisonment when Pia Decem was destroyed, and helped to distract Palus Abel from the use of the Goldion Crusher. Arma's telekinetic abilities are as powerful as those of Stomach Primeval, and he also possesses the ability to use a variant of Purification. Palus Abel refers to him as a "bio-computer", and Pasder speaks of Arma as a "destruction machine". Arma is also capable of sending a freeze command to a J-Jewel, which can utterly neutralize its ability to output power - this command loses its effectiveness in proximity to a G-Stone. Ikumi Kaidou's personality is very low-key and taciturn. He doesn't dare make friends because he thinks that if no one knows him, no one will mourn for him when he leaves. Mamoru firmly disagrees with him on this point due to his adoptive mother. As a result, Kaidou spends most of his time prior to revealing his true identity with his hands in his pockets, utterly silent. *Note: Arma means "Weapon" in Italian and Spanish. Soldato J (#002) Only known surviving member of the Soldato Battalion, a series of combat cyborgs developed by the Red Planet's leader, Abel. They would function as commanders of the J-Ark fleet, and perform Fusion with them to fight the Z-Master. Abel's extensive preparations would not be enough, however, as the failure to unite Soldato, Alma bioweapon, living computer, and J-Ark battleship into a cohesive team would lead to the failure of the world's defenses and, eventually, the planet's mechanization. As a Cyborg, Soldato J has impressive strength and speed. The green scarf attached to his armor can extend and harden into a pair of wings for flight, and the left gauntlet contains a Radiant Ripper, an energy sword. While normally used with both hands, the Radiant Ripper can be used while still attached to the gauntlet, as seen in FINAL. As one of the two surviving members of the Battalion, Soldato J 002 fought alone (his J-Ark's main computer—Tomoro 0117—had been lost to Zonder infection and his J-Ark was sent into space to protect its infant Alma onboard), going so far as to confront Arm Primeval, one of the leaders behind the offensive on his world. J would confront Arm alone, and barely lost their confrontation, forced to flee into the wasteland that was now his planet. He was subsequently captured by his own living computer—transformed into the Zonderian Pinchernone—and converted into the Zonderian Pizza, the memory of his proud past sealed away. As Pizza, he and Pinchernone would accompany the Zonderian "terminal" program Pasder to the "Blue Planet"—Earth—with the order to infect all of humanity with Zonder Metal. Even as a Zonderian, however, Pizza would have brief flashes of the time before he was mechanized. He became a great rival of the GGG Mobile Unit commander Guy Shishioh; through his duels with Guy, his old pride began to recover, along with his a sense of his old purpose. In a burst of defiance, he protected his rival from a direct attack from Pasder, leaving him critically wounded. He would be saved by his Arma, who had landed on Earth and had adopted the identity of Ikumi Kaidou. Kaidou performed Purification on Pizza and Pinchernone, restoring to them their true forms and memories. Following his restoration, Soldato J would dedicate himself to his original mission once again: to destroy the Z-Master. To this end he would re-unite with his team in his J-Ark (crashed within Mt. Aso in Kyūshū, Japan) and wait for the arrival of the 31 Machine Primevals. Upon the Primevals' arrival on Earth, he showed just how powerful the original Red Planet fleet could have been had it been properly organized. They began an independent mission to destroy the Primevals—ignoring the battles of the Gutsy Galaxy Guard, going over their heads and even clashing with them head-on. As J and GGG realized they had a common goal, however, they began to grudgingly help each other to defeat the 31 Primevals. During this time, J would also confront and destroy the other surviving member of the Soldato Battalion: Soldato J #019, who had since pledged his loyalty to the Z-Master and had his J-Jewel replaced with a Zonder Crystal (this story was told in the manga serial "Wings of Light and Darkness"). In the final battle with the Z-Master, J and Kaidou entered Heart Primeval and set "THE POWER" in the J-Ark to overload, creating a cascade reaction that would destroy the Z-Master from within (also critically damaging King J-Der in the process). Judging this to be a fair trade, J and his team were fully willing to sacrifice themselves in order to end the Zonder threat once and for all. It was revealed that the J-Ark survived the final fight, falling into a wormhole generated by "THE POWER" and emerging at a point 90 million light-years outside of the universe. There, the J-Ark began its slow restoration process. From their unique perspective, Tomoro 0117 determined that the universe was contracting in size; tracking down the source of the contraction, the J-Ark reappeared within Earth's solar system in orbit of Jupiter, where they found an exhausted Mamoru Amami and a mysterious device called the Pas-Q Machine. As Mamoru asked Kaidou to take this device to Earth, Pia Decem of the 11 Planetary Masters of Sol attacked; Kaidou returned to Earth with the Machine, but J retreated to the Tri-Star System with Mamoru. Soldato-J and his J-Ark covered Mamoru's retreat to the G-Crystal but were themselves captured by the other Masters of Sol and imprisoned on the repli-Earth created by the Pas-Q Machine (at the island of Mont Saint Michel). They would thereafter be freed by Renais-Kerdif Shishioh and Mikoto Utsugi, only to face Palus Abel—the 11 Masters' leader whose program was based on Abel herself. She would soon after reveal that she had captured Ikumi Kaidou and was using him as the living computer core of Pia Decem Pit; unable to attack Pia Decem directly because of this, King J-Der was soon forced into a fight with a mind-controlled Guy Shishioh. The resulting clash between J-Quath and Goldion Hammer left both weapons destroyed. Palus Abel routed remote commands through Kaidou to shut down the J-Ark and Soldato J's own J-Jewel; Pia Decem and Pillnus captured him and Renais Kerdif-Shishioh soon after, though they would escape through sheer accident—bringing Renais' G-Stone into proximity with Soldato-J's J-Jewel restored them both, activating their Hyper Modes. It is at this point that J's helmet is partially broken, allowing the only view of his eyes in the series. With the subsequently rectivated J-Ark, they proceeded to confront Palus Abel aboard the Pia Decem Pit. Despite many fans using the translation "Soldat", the correct (and official) translation is Soldato. Soldato is an Italian word (like Arma and Pizza) and means "Soldier". Soldat, though, does mean "Soldier" in several languages as well, including Swedish Soldato J appears to be a homage to Cyborg 002 of Cyborg 009, who together share a similar design, common number, personality, and fondness for flying. Sunrise and Toei Animation collaborated on a Cyborg 009 adaption in the late 1970s, the era of which GaoGaiGar attempts to thematically honor. Tomoro 0117 The main computer of the J-Ark, he was Zonderized and turned into the Machine King Pinchernone. He was rescued from death and purified by Arma following the Great Tokyo Upheaval and took his place as the computer of the J-Ark. He handles most, if not all of the J-Ark's basic functions, including movement, generating armour, and repair. Tomoro is able to generate enough power from the J-Jewel on his own to sustain his functionality, as well as to fire ES Missiles or even the J-Quath. Soldato J (#019) See also: "Black" Soldato J (#019) One of the J warriors who, like J-002 fell to wandering in the desert after the Red Planet's defeat, having lost his Arma somewhere along the way. Deciding to take power instead of dying, he smashed his own J-Jewel and replaced it with Zonder metal, becoming a Zondarian. In this form he mechanized many planets and killed anyone who recognized him until he found his missing Arma. He tried to kill her, but with the last of her strength she restored his memories of being a warrior against mechanization, but failed to purify him. J-019 went partially mad with grief, having killed his Arma and having memories of being a soldier but having no way to oppose the Primevals with his Zonderized body. He somehow obtained a doll-like version of his deceased Arma, a thing that would look and act somewhat like her but was unable to use any telekinetic or purifying powers. With her he managed to travel to Earth to confront GGG and J-002. At earth he challenged J002, manipulated by the Primevals into attacking. The pair fought and J-002 was wounded, but was rescued by Arma, much to the surprise of J-019, who didn't believe there was still a living Arma left in the world. After that fight ended in a draw, J-019 attacked the GGG Orbital Base, only to be stopped by J-002 for a continuation of their battle while Arm Primeval fought GGG. J-002 won the fight, but when Arma came to purify the Zonderized 019 pieces of the wreckage flew in to kill him. The Primevals plan had been to use J-019 to distract Arma with the Purification, allowing them to kill him. However, J-019 threw himself in the path of the wreckage, sacrificing himself in the process. After having made his peace with himself and J002 before dying, his J-Ark drifted off to wander in the stars, presumably forever. Arma (#019) A female Arma originally paired with Soldato-J 019, she was killed by him as a Zonder. However, she managed to restore his memories with the last of her strength, but was unable to purify him. After she died J-019 took along a 'doll' version of her that couldn't use any sort of powers. After the battle with J-002 the doll stayed with her dying J as their J-Ark drifted off. Abel The leader of the Red Planet, never actually seen in the series or in FINAL. The program Palus Abel is said to have equal abilities to her. She was the creator of the J-Ark fleet, along with the Soldato-J division and Arma series. Presumably died with the Red Planet. Along with "Cain", her name is a Biblical reference to Cain and Abel, the children of Adam and Eve. Japanese Government Momoko Kuuga Better known as ID5 agent Pink Cougar. She was found by BioNet's Professor Mozuma, who modified her body into that of a cyborg to save her life; she later joined their ranks as a double agent. Deceased. Kouichi Entouji Also known as ID5 Agent Blue Monkey. Deceased. Father of GGG's Kousuke Entouji. Kah-suke Better known as ID5 Agent Black Crow. Actually an intelligent, talking(?), crow-like bird. Deceased. Kirio Inugami Intelligence agent who was said to have a pivotal part in the GGG's groundwork. Deceased; killed in action on November 2, 2004. He was apparently friends with Kosuke Entouji, judging from the latter's interactions with Volfogg. Supposedly, he was going to permanently transfer to the GGG Intelligence Department once the organization had been established. Volfogg's Super AI is based on his personality. Misao Toba Chasseur Renais Kerdif-Shishioh Raiga Shishioh's daughter by Freres Kerdif. She was abducted by the criminal organization BioNet in 2002 shortly following their murder of her mother (a BioNet agent herself gone rogue) and turned into a cyborg. Over the course of two years, she was trained as a killing machine, and ordered to swear loyalty to her captors; she chose to defy them instead, attacking them with the weapons they had equipped her with. For this outrage, she was chained up in a BioNet facility to die in 2004, where she was discovered in time and rescued by the French intelligence agency (and GGG partner organization) Chasseur. Dr. Raiga—who was visiting France at the time—volunteered to help save Renais's life, managing to do so with the addition of a portable GS-Generator to her cybernetics. Renais would eventually join Chasseur in an ongoing effort to destroy the organization that modified her, showing no mercy against its members. Far less of her body was altered than Cyborg Guy's. Her modifications, however, have a problem with generating extreme heat—a flaw in BioNet's design that even Raiga wasn't able to properly remedy. As a result of this, Renais must always wear a cooling coat over her body or risk overheating. Any normal human being that touches her without proper protection risks suffering severe burns. However, Soldato J is perfectly able to touch her without injury, thanks to the fact that the Red Planet was a world aflame. For this reason, as well as the mutual respect they gained from their fights with their counterparts Pillnus and Pia Decem, Renais and J began to develop a relationship at the very end of FINAL, where she piloted King J-Der in conjunction with J. The results of this incident may have been the reason for the usage of Ikumi Kaidou as one of the Head Divers of the Super Neuromechanoid GaoGaiGo. Like Cyborg Guy, she is able to enter an Equip form, and access Hyper Mode in certain conditions. In both situations, her cooling coat expands and stiffens into lateral "vanes" to handle the additional heat exchange required. The spelling of her name is not always consistent; her first name in various sources has been rendered as "Lune", "Rune", "Renat" and "Renée;" her mother's maiden name is frequently rendered as "Cardiff" and occasionally as "Cirdef." This Wiki uses the most-commonly-used spelling, which is consistently used in GaoGaiGar FINAL material and the second half of the novel "The King of Braves GaoGaiGar: Queen of Leo <''Leon Reine''>." Papillon Noir A woman from the Amazon jungles who joined GGG shortly after Mamoru left Earth. Was first introduced in a Betterman audio drama. Papillon performed many experiments with hallucinogenic compounds while studying as a graduate student, in a successful attempt to gain the mysterious "Sensing Mind" ability. This power is not clearly explained, but it seems to provide her with instinctual knowledge of events happening elsewhere (even across universes) and even the future. She developed a relationship with Kosuke Entouji during her time at GGG, and is often seen brushing his hair. She claims that if she does not do this, it could end up like Geki Hyuuma's (though this was likely just a jab at the latter's bizarre haircut). Papillon died while confronting Repli-Mamoru, merely an instant after the Pas-Q Machine underwent a misfire that duplicated herself and everything else in the Tri-Solar System. Her death affected Entouji greatly - he grieved nonstop until meeting the Repli-Jin of her formed by the misfire. Papillon Noir (Repli-jin) A clone of Papillon Noir created by an accidental misfire of the Pas-Q Machine that duplicated the entirety of the Earth and everything on it, along with the Orbit Base and the Moon, an instant before the death of the original Papillon. Papillon was the only Repli-Jin of a human that survived for more than a few seconds, and escaped to Earth in Kushinada as the Orbit Base fell out of its orbit (to be retrieved and its residents reprogrammed by the Soul Masters). The Sensing Mind, which she retained, made her aware that the real Papillon was dead, and she awaited GGG's arrival in the Space Development Corporation's headquarters. Upon their arrival, Papillon joined them for the remainder of FINAL. She was unaffected by, and creates an antidote for, Palparepa's nerve relaxing Paras Particles thanks to the experiments she performed to gain the Sensing Mind. At the end of FINAL, Papillon disappears with the destruction of Pisa Sol. She says to Entouji not to grieve, that she will be returning to his heart forever, and vanishes. This seems to bring Entouji to peace with her death. She has additional speaking lines afterwards, where she explains that every one of us has the same power as the G-Stone - to overcome any difficulties that lie ahead of us as long as we have courage. KouRyu Chausseur Super-AI robot, model number GBR-9. Her name means "Light Dragon." Her vehicle mode is a MASER truck, the type of truck often seen fighting Godzilla. Unlike those trucks, KouRyu's MASER is a highly effective weapon. She has a cheerful, bubbly personality that belies her highly advanced processing speed. HyoRyu calls her a tomboy in episode 1 of FINAL. Her primary attack is "Primrose no Tsuki", or "Primrose Moon", which is simply a blast from her shoulder-mounted MASER. KouRyu also possesses an internal Projectile-X in place of the regular chest attack, which is designed to overload a target with G-Stone energy. Though KouRyu's ability to land properly after aerial deployment is never shown, she has similarly comical difficulty maneuvering in space using an SP Pack, particularly when it comes to stopping. AnRyu Chauseur Super-AI robot, model number GBR-8. Her name means "Dark Dragon." Her vehicle mode is a combat truck carrying two rows of missiles (with an impressive total of 210 missiles per shot). AnRyu is the more serious of the two siblings, as with HyoRyu and FuuRyu. Her main attack is "Cherbourg no Ame", or "Cherbourg Rain" (a reference to the city of Cherbourg-Octeville), which fires a full salvo of her missiles. She also possesses an internal Projectile-X in place of the normal chest attack, which is designed to overload a target with G-Stone energy. TenRyuJin The Symmetrical-Docked form of KouRyu and AnRyu, formed when their SympaRate reaches 100%. The most offensively-oriented of the three normal Symmetrical-Dock Robots. Capable of emulating EI-01's multi-directional laser attack by firing chaff(?) and sensor-blocking missiles, then reflecting MASER beams off of the resulting junked matter on and around the enemy - this is the Dance of Light and Dark, Hikari to Yami no Mai. (She notes that the calculations to pull off this attack are very tedious.) Also possesses a technique called Double Nail Fire, which is basically identical to J-Der's Double Plasma Swords. KouRyu and AnRyu also display a desperation attack in FINAL called Projectile X Lite - this appears to overload the enemy with raw GS-Ride energy, which they use to destroy a Loud G-Stone. Porc-Auto GGG Super-AI robot, model number GBR-10. Intelligence robot similar in basic design to Volfogg, though is incapable of Sanmiitai and has a more limited range of abilities. His base vehicle (a Mini Cooper) also differs greatly from that of Volfogg's. Built to assist Renais Kerdif-Shishioh in her operations as a member of Chasseur. Though Renais herself wasn't aware of it until it was too late, his personality was modeled on that of Erik Fowler (A.K.A. "Gentleman"), Renais' murdered partner. Destroyed in action in 2005, though Raiga managed to save his personality in backup form. Whether or not Porc-Auto was later rebuilt using this backup is not known, but a red Mini Cooper with the license plate "I(heart)3G" shows up briefly in the prologue to the second episode of FINAL. Erik "Gentleman" Fowler Chasseur agent; former partner of Renais Kerdif-Shishioh. Killed during a mission with Renais involving retrieval of a BioNet agent from the Great Wall of China following the destruction of Spine Primeval (ZX-05). Porc-Auto's Super-AI was based on his personality. "Fictional" characters GaGaGatchi (Titlular) main character of the fictional children's animated television series GaGaGatchi airing on the Japanese BNB television network. Small, gnome-like creature wearing armor bearing a vague resemblance to GaoGaiGar. Holds a shield emblazoned with the letter "G" in his left hand and wields a large hammer (also called "GaGaGatchi") in his right. Sueo Uchiyama also mentions that he can wield a "Blade of Justice." His brothers mention the existence of another one of his weapons, the "GaGaGa Cutter." One of GaGaGatchi's attacks with the "GaGaGatchi" hammer is "Final GaGaGatchi", in which he swings it above his head with both hands and brings it down onto his opponent. GaGaGatchi's name is derived from "GaGaGaZi", Studio 7's original name for GaoGaiGar at the start of production. King Snow Rival character of GaGaGatchi in the fictional children's animated television series GaGaGatchi. Small, gnome-like creature clad in a suit of armor bearing a vague resemblance to King J-Der. Holds a shield emblazoned with the letter "S" in his left hand and wields a large, double-edged pole in his right. Sunou Takayasu mentions that he has an advantage in speed over GaGaGatchi. Other "Three Sisters" Three identical, illusory young women with fixed expressions. They appear only to Cyborg Guy while he is in space. They are, in fact, semi-telepathic projections from Kizuna Shishioh within Jupiter, fed by "THE POWER" to her son's cybernetic eyes. Each is emotional aspect of Kizuna, one of them usually appearing with a message for Guy. *'MesoMeso': Girl in green with a sad, tearful expression. Appears when Guy is about to encounter danger. *'MukaMuka': Girl in red with an angry expression. Appears when Guy is discouraged or is being misled. *'NikoNiko': Girl in yellow with a happy expression. Appears when Guy is safe, or has escaped from danger. See also *The King of Braves GaoGaiGar glossary *Mechanoid (GaoGaiGar) *Antagonists in The King of Braves GaoGaiGar The King of Braves GaoGaiGar